Entre los vivos y los muertos
by Allissha
Summary: ¿Existe una vida después de esta vida? Fic creado para el reto del taller literario de Ranma 1/2


**Ciao!**

**Bienvenidos**

**Fic creado para el reto del taller literario de Ranma ½.**

La existencia de la vida después de la muerte es una pregunta universalmente hecha por la humanidad.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ºººººººººººººººººººººº

** Entre los vivos y los muertos **

Caminó pensativo como en tantas ocasiones. Llevaba ¿Cuántos?, ¿cuatro días caminando?, o tal vez ¿eran cinco?... seis tal vez. Se rascó la cabeza deteniéndose bruscamente, ya no lo recordaba con exactitud, se golpeó ligeramente un par de veces la frente con el dedo índice, tratando de recordar cuando fue.

– Nada – se dijo a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca de inconformidad. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lo recordaba.

Observó a su alrededor minuciosamente, el bosque le parecía maravilloso, _– bello, tan bello como ella _– pensó.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en su rostro, vio como las hojas del otoño comenzaban a caer, ante la caricia del viento, preparándose para darle paso al frio invierno. Todo a su alrededor parecía resplandeciente, tan lleno de vida. El bosque se veía como una autentica obra de arte impresionista, con aquellos tonos ocres adornándolo majestuosamente, dando paso a una nueva etapa de la vida de aquel lugar.

Levantó su mirada, tratando de divisar el cielo…nada, no podía ver nada. Aun cuando las hojas que quedaban en aquellos árboles eran pocas, era difícil observar más allá de la aun semi espesa vegetación otoñal. ¿Cuánto se había adentrado en aquel bosque?

Caminó por un sendero repleto de hojas secas, a unos cuantos metros de él, vio un grupo extraño de personas, eran jóvenes y gente adulta; hombres y mujeres, todos de diferentes edades.

Observó sus rostros, parecían afligidos. Se preguntó la razón por la que se encontrarían en ese lugar, si bien era cierto que no sabía dónde se encontraba, sabía perfectamente la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, como olvidarlo, era algo que mantendría fresco en su memoria por un largo tiempo… tal vez, tan solo tal vez, por una eternidad. ¿Cómo olvidar el episodio más doloroso de su vida?

Recordaba cada detalle, desde el momento en que dirigió sus pasos a Nerima, los tres días que estuvo perdido en lo que el creyó ser un bosque, pero que tan solo resulto ser el parque.

Como desearía no haber encontrado la salida de aquel lugar, se habría evitado todo el dolor que en ese momento sufrió. Pero, esa era su suerte, sufrir, siempre sufrir, después de todo, su vida siempre había sido así, llena de infortunios. ¿Porque esperar que algo cambiara?, después de todo, él era Ryoga Hibiki, el chico que sin proponérselo, había conocido cada rincón de Japón. Y como no hacerlo, si se había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar al principal causante de todas sus desgracias, al mismo al que le agradecía la dicha de haberla conocido a ella, el amor de su vida. El mismo que se la había arrebatado y el cual había sido el causante de que él se encontrara en esa situación, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba

Apretó el puño recordando el momento exacto en que la había visto a lo lejos, cerca del lago en aquel parque; se había emocionado tanto al verla, que estaba decidido a confesarle lo que sentía por ella.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia ella, días antes le había comprado un hermoso ramo de lirios blancos, los cuales se habían marchitado, por el tiempo que le tomó llegar a ese punto. Aun así, nada le importaba en ese momento, se disculparía con ella y después le compraría otro precioso ramo, claro, después de que ella escuchara y aceptara lo que él sentía por ella. Todo iba muy bien, parecía que ese sería su día de suerte, ¡que equivocado estaba!, ya que en esos momentos, a unos cuantos metros de que lograra llegar donde ella, lo vio a él, era Ranma Saotome, el culpable de todas sus desdichas.

Maldijo su suerte un par de veces cuando lo vio acercarse a ella, opto por esconderse en las ramas de un árbol, quería pasar desapercibido y decidió observar la situación en silencio. Lo vio acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que le hubiera gustado poder borrar de un solo golpe. Centro su mirada en la joven y la vio sonreírle colocando sus manos en el cuello de él, su más grande rival. Sintió la furia recorrer todo su cuerpo ante la escena. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, le parecía la más cruel de sus pesadillas, pero eso no fue lo peor, claro que no. Lo que siguió después fue mucho peor que eso, fue lo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos. Cuando los vio besarse, simplemente no pudo más, de un salto bajo de aquel árbol que lo había guarecido, se echó a correr sin saber bien a donde, en algún momento sintió la lluvia caer sobre el transformándolo, pero no le importó, solamente se dejó guiar por sus pasos, por su despecho.

Ahora en esos momentos se encontraba en ese extraño lugar, sin recordar nada más a partir de ese momento, sin saber qué dirección tomar, si tan solo no fuera tan desorientado. Suspiro resignado, no había remedio, lo mejor sería preguntar.

Se acercó al grupo de personas, que había visto minutos antes, le extrañó verlos reunidos en ese lugar, no entendía la razón, pero cada vez eran más. Era raro ver tantas personas reunidas en un bosque, – _Tal vez haya un poblado aquí cerca_ – pensó con una sonrisa.

– ¿No piensas ir a casa? – le preguntó un hombre de estatura mediana de cabello negro, de aproximadamente unos veintiséis años, cuando lo vio aproximarse a ellos.

– ¿A casa? – preguntó confundido, debía ir a algún lado, pero por un instante no supo con exactitud a donde, parecía que su mente se llenara de lagunas en los recuerdos de su pasado.

– Sera peor si te quedas – dijo una mujer joven de unos veinte años, la observó con curiosidad, no parecía ni triste, ni feliz. Más bien parecía resignada –, una vez al año tenemos la oportunidad de salir de aquí y volver a nuestros seres queridos, pero si te quedas, te aseguro que la experiencia no será nada agradable.

Estaba confundido, no entendía a qué se refería con que no sería nada agradable. La mujer lo miro con compasión, antes de dirigirle la palabra nuevamente con una sonrisa.

– Los días como hoy, todos vuelven a sus hogares, hasta para los condenados como nosotros, es una alegría poder ir a nuestros seres queridos. Una vez al año tenemos esa única oportunidad–. Dijo la joven mujer con un deje de tristeza, se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro –, solo cierra los ojos y piensa en donde quieres estar e iras a ese lugar.

Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse, de enfocar su mente en cosas que parecía ir olvidando. Era extraño, pero desde que llegó ahí le sucedía con frecuencia, a veces solía olvidar por momentos quien era y de donde venía. Decidió no tomarle importancia, debía intentarlo si quería salir de ahí, debería de concentrarse para encontrar una salida.

– Akane – musitó suavemente

–¿Ryoga? – escuchó una voz detrás de él, abrió lentamente los ojos y se giró para poder observar de frente a la persona que lo había llamado. La vio ahí parada delante de él, pudo vislumbrar en sus ojos la latente preocupación, ¿acaso se preocupaba por él?–. ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde te habías metido?

–¡Akane! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó confundido – no deberías andar sola en un bosque es peligroso.

– ¿Un bosque? Ryoga, estamos en el cementerio de Nerima.

Observó a su alrededor sorprendido, en donde instantes antes había visto árboles y una extensa vegetación, había ¿lápidas? Abrió los ojos enormemente, ahora se sentía más confundido que antes, se preguntó si era un sueño.

Golpeó con su puño la palma de su mano izquierda llegando a una conclusión, _– si eso debe ser… es un sueño_ – pensó triunfante de darle respuesta al extraño suceso. Era lo único que explicaba todo, o ¿tal vez había salido de ese bosque y no lo recordaba? Se rascó la cabeza pensativo, lo mejor era no darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

– Mira nada más, P-chan ha vuelto – la voz burlona de su amigo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, ¿de dónde había salido sin que se percatara de su presencia?

– Ranma, no molestes a Ryoga – sintió el aura de la joven elevarse, vio a su amigo palidecer y agitar las manos tratando de calmarla. Ella suspiro moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa y se dirigió a él con una sonrisa –, iremos a casa, puedes acompañarnos. Kasumi nos está esperando, solo hemos venido a traerle flores a mamá.

Sintió en su voz la tristeza al pronunciar las últimas palabras, recordándole un detalle que era doloroso para ella. Vio cómo su amigo se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano, reconfortándola, suspiro resignado, cuanto le hubiera gustado ser él quien la reconfortara de esa manera.

Paseó la mirada nuevamente por aquel lugar, observó a una hermosa mujer de ojos castaños a unos cuantos metros de ellos; parada junto a una lápida adornada con hermosas flores de cempazúchitl, gladiolas y crisantemos. Está, miraba a la pareja con una sonrisa llena de orgullo e infinita ternura, cosa que le fue realmente extraña, parpadeó un par de veces asimilando lo que sus ojos veían ¿acaso se parecía a Akane?

Movió la cabeza de forma negativa y comenzó a seguir a la pareja. A su paso a través del amplio cementerio, pudo observar una gran cantidad de personas. Muchos de ellos colocando flores y ofrendas sobre las lápidas, mientras que otros solo observaban complacidos la escena. No sabía porque inevitablemente, había recordado aquel bosque en donde se había perdido, y a las extrañas personas que se había encontrado en ese lugar. Particularmente, le vino a la mente aquella mujer que lo había mirado compasivamente, preguntándose la razón de su resignación.

Detuvo sus pasos con brusquedad, observó a su alrededor, ya no estaba confundido, se sentía asustado. No entendía cómo podía haber estado hace unos minutos en aquel cementerio y ahora se encontraba nuevamente en ese extraño bosque. A lo lejos divisó una persona, más bien una mujer, comenzó a caminar sintiendo un poco de alivio, cautelosamente se comenzó a acercar a ella, y lo que vio, lo dejó realmente paralizado. Era el cuerpo de una mujer que colgaba de un árbol, o al menos lo que quedaba de él, estaba prácticamente irreconocible. Gusanos e insectos lo cubrían en su totalidad, parecía no llevar demasiado tiempo ahí, pero tampoco parecía demasiado reciente, reconoció aquella vestimenta a pesar del estado en que se encontraba, era la misma que traía puesto aquella joven mujer. Se dio la vuelta horrorizado ante el extraño descubrimiento, y la vio parada a un metro de él. Tenía esa misma mirada, aquella con la que lo había mirado con anterioridad. Comenzó a correr tratando de alejarse de ella, pero conforme avanzaba, más se asustaba. A su paso, solo iba descubriendo más cuerpos colgados, osamentas y cuerpos en descomposición tirados entre las vegetación, restos de esqueletos humanos que parecían llevar un largo tiempo ahí, partes de lo que parecía ser pertenencias personales diversas. Era un artista marcial, y no cualquier cosa podía asustarlo, pero esto rebasaba el límite de su tranquilidad.

Corrió por un largo rato, no sabía con exactitud a donde se dirigía, pero esperaba poder salir de ahí. Se detuvo repentinamente tratando de mantener el equilibrio al borde de la muy pronunciada empinada rocosa, cosa que le fue realmente imposible. Rodó un par de veces hasta que logro incorporarse dando saltos entre las rocas, tratando de evitar las más filosas y puntiagudas. Al fin se detuvo en lo que parecía un terreno más firme, pero lo que vio frente a él lo hizo caer sentado. Se arrastró hacia atrás, tratando de evitar lo que sus ojos veían. Esto lo asustaba aún más.

– Te dije que no sería una experiencia agradable – escuchó la voz de aquella mujer detrás él. La vio acercarse y observar fijamente aquel cerdito negro, con la pañoleta amarilla amarrada al cuello – la caída debió ser dura, no lo vio venir – añadió sin dejar de mirar al pequeño animalito – Lo tuyo fue un accidente, como lo ha sido de unos cuantos….lo mío y de la gran mayoría que se encuentra en este lugar, es provocado, por eso somos condenados, no podemos ir a ninguna parte, estamos destinados a vagar. Fue nuestra decisión. Como tú muchos se asustan y este es su destino.

Él se puso de pie y temeroso de lo que sus ojos le mostraban, se acercó un poco más al pequeño animalito, lo observó cautelosamente, no cabía duda alguna, era P-chan que yacía cual muñeco de trapo con los huesos destrozados.

–Es curioso, parece un simple cerdito.

– Eso significa, que… – su mirada lucía pérdida, ya no se sentía asustado. Ahora entendía muchos de los sucesos vividos durante esos días –. Todas esas personas….

– Somos ánimas.

* * *

**Inspirado en el paseo de las ánimas del Hanal Pixán.**

El escenario principal en el que se desarrolla la trama, está basado en el bosque de Aokigahara conocido también como Mar de árboles o bosque de los suicidios, ubicado al noreste de la base del monte fuji en Japón.

**Hanal Pixán (comida de las ánimas):** es una celebración (tradición maya) de día de muertos, celebrado en el estado de Yucatán para recordar a los difuntos. Se dice que las personas que mueren no se van definitivamente, sino que sus almas se quedan, principalmente en día de muertos, que es cuando visitan los hogares de sus seres queridos para disfrutar de los platillos que les preparan. Los fieles difuntos arriban a su cita anual con familiares y amigos, para ser honrados después de haber recorrido el camino que una vez se los llevó. Esta celebración se realiza desde el 31 de octubre hasta el 2 noviembre, durante el cual se prepara un altar con la fotografía del difunto y los alimentos que más le gustaban, incluyendo el tradicional pib conocido en algunos lugares como mucbipollo, se visitan las tumbas las cuales son adornadas con hermoso arreglos florales propios de la época.

**Cempazúchitl:** Es una flor conocida tradicionalmente en México, como flor de muerto, son color amarillo o anaranjado. Los adornos con flores de Cempazúchitl, en los altares de Hanal Pixán o en las tumbas, simbolizan el norte y el sur en el mundo de los vivos.


End file.
